


A Celebration of Opening Doors

by DratTheRat



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [3]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DratTheRat/pseuds/DratTheRat
Summary: Drabble: one method of coping





	A Celebration of Opening Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



> mols requested this pairing with "just a bit" of fluff. Fluff is not my strong suit - I didn't even feel comfortable adding the tag - but I hope this will suffice, brief as it is. Nobody dies :)

“Isn’t it wonderful we can get drunk? We can get drunk because nobody’s coming to get us.” 

James must have agreed: he took the last swig from their bottle of wine, tipping it up toward the ceiling. Nowadays, letting James in was one of his favorite things. 

“Braintree was an asshole,” Henry babbled as he led the way. “I can’t believe you live in his apartment. Aren’t you coming?” 

James laughed into the empty bottle, set it down on Henry’s desk, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Smiling, he started to undo his fly. 

“Not yet.”


End file.
